Talk:BR55 Heavy Barrel Service Rifle
Perhaps you guys would be more open about this now? You guys recently all agreed to put all the M90s under one article, perhaps you guys would now be more open to putting all the BR55s under one article also? --Justin Time 02:34, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Name Where the heck is the name of the Halo 3 weapon the BR55HB SR? Are there any sources for this, or is it fanon? Kora 'Morhekee 01:28, 27 May 2007 (UTC) It appears on Halo3.com Clavix2 Grenade Launcher Why did someone add that the BR had a grenade launcher? None of the weapons in Halo have grenade launchers, excluding mods. Reply: Have you played Halo: Custom Edition? No, I thought not, seeing as you don't know about the grenade launcher. Anyway, CMT thought it would be amusing to instant-kill Elites with the Battle Rifle grenade launcher. When you wield it, you cannot throw grenades, but you can carry up to 24 short-radius launch grenades. Very handy. Reply:It is a mod, so it should not be there. Grunt Crossing Designated marksman rifle to me it sounds like a DMR man's gun Well, yes and no- it seems standard issue along with the Ma5c. However in terms of weapon specs, both the MA5C and the Battle Rifle have large caliburs more appropriate for the DMR man. But it preforms more like an M16 in-game. SR=Short Range??? Just throwing up the possibility of SR meaning not Sniper Rifle, but Short Range. Takasmarakas 23:23, 7 July 2007 (UTC) Just a thought could it also be Standard Rifle? --Dagger133 16:07, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Actually, it could mean "Scoped Rifle", which makes a lot of sense, just like the .50 M82A2 sniper rifle is known in the Marine Corp as the SASR (Special Application Scoped Rifle). "Heavy Barrelled, Scoped Rifle" 18:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Does this weapon need its own article? The BR in Halo 3 is functionally identical to its Halo 2 counterpart. Both versions have the same range, accuracy, firepower, magazine capacity, and ammunition. The only gameplay difference is the reduced auto-aim in Halo 3, which is an across-the-board change that does not indicate any notable differences between the BR's Halo 2 and Halo 3 iterations. Basically, there is nothing different about the Halo 3 other than the slightly altered designation. Given the utter lack of differences between the Halo 2 and Halo 3 versions of the Battle Rifle, I fail to see how the Halo 3 version warrants having its own article. Unless someone gives me a good reason why they should remain separate, or an admin deems that are to remain separate and notifies me of their opinion on the matter, then at the end of the week I will tag this article for suggested merging with the BR55 article. Rtas Vadumee 07:57, 10 July 2007 (UTC) As per my statements from the other day, I am officially suggesting that this article be merged with the other Battle Rifle article. Rtas Vadumee 06:51, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Also it should be noted that the name for this weapon is wrong. on halo3.com and HaloWiki the battle rifle is also called BR55. Where did the HB SR part come from? The two articles should be merged into one because the two guns are exactly the same except for appearance. 70.242.119.165 12:15, 15 July 2007 C.T. Views HECK NO! Well, on the Bungie.net site during when the Halo3 Beta was up, it was called the BR55HB SR Battle Rifle. Plus it is a new model, just like the M6G, and the SRS99D. It also is changed differently, in the way you can fire it, etc. And it looks so much different, new stocks, new ammo, new barrel, and a new scope. So, I say there is NO reason to merge it with the regular BR55(A1) Battle Rifle (CommanderTony 21:25, 15 July 2007 (UTC)) Very well. I will contact an admin before taking any further action regarding a merger. Rtas Vadumee 00:01, 16 July 2007 (UTC) **Talk to RelentlessRecusant. (CommanderTony 21:25, 15 July 2007 (UTC)) JT's View This rifle does not deserve its own article any more then the M19 from Halo 2 deserves a seperate article from the M19 of halo 1. And those rocket launchers actually performed differently. I think that this version should just go under the Halo 3 section as a different variant in the standard Battle Rifle article. It barely looks different and performs the same. We do not need a different article for every variant of BR55 there is. Just like Wikipedia does not have a seperate article for every variant of the M16 (A1,A2,A3,A4).Justin Time 23:18, 30 July 2007 (UTC) **So you're saying we don't need a separate article for all of the MA2/5 Rifles? (CommanderTony) 7/31/2007 No, because those are only loosely related. This is just a small variant of the BR55, not whole whole seperate rifle or configuration of a rifle. And please stop taking the suggested merge tag off these pages, it has been suggested, so it should be discussed. It should be removed when most users come to an agreement about what to do. Justin Time 19:56, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Gunnery-Seargent Maiar's veiw Merge. They look very simaler and - from what i have read - perform almost exactly the same. by comparison the MA5B and C assault rifles have different magazine capactitys, damage per hit, accuracy, range, fire rate and appearence. all rather significantly exept appearence. Wait Why were there two different articles in the first place? Why not describe all the different Battle Rifles in the same page?-- digipatd talk contact 21:46, 1 August 2007 (UTC) **Well thats what we are discussing, and thats what I was saying. --Justin Time 22:10, 1 August 2007 (UTC) **Contact a mod about it then, we don't need to drag it out forever. CommanderTony 22:13, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ** I do not know whos a mod or how to contact them. I am very new to anything outside of editing article information. --Justin Time 22:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ***RelentlessRecusant, and ED are some popular mods. CommanderTony 22:48, 1 August 2007 (UTC) BR55 Battle Rifle/BR55HB SR Battle Rifle Dear all, There is a reason that these two pages are seperate. During the Halo 3 Beta, if you checked the individual matches, you could find a player's weapon with which that player made the most kills amongst all the weapons that the player used that game. If the player used the BR the most often, the text was "BR55 HB SR Battle Rifle", not "BR55 Battle Rifle". They are two different weapons, with different aesthetic and functional characteristics. Thanks! =] Cheers, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:47, 1 August 2007 (UTC) They are almost exactly the same, rec.Maiar 08:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) semi automatic? note this has some spoilers from the leaked ending video so if you dont wanna know part of the ending dont read. stop now. lol. anyways at the end 7 marines are giving the 21 gun salute, they are using the battle rifle and fire only 1 round in the volley, followed by another round and another in the 2nd and 3rd volley completing the 21 gun salute. does this mean that the battle rifle will now have 3 round burst along with semi automatic? back before the release of Halo 2 there was a look of the multiplayer and they had said that when the weapon was zoomed it would fire semi automatic but unzoomed it would fire in burst mode. is this what might happen here as well?Hollywood 02:48, 20 September 2007 (UTC) The battle rifle is a select-fire weapon, capable of 1 and 3 shot bursts, along with full automatic. The three round burst is the only mode illustrated in gameplay. EDIT: Forgot to sign. Sgt. Raynor 13:21, 7 April 2008 (UTC) All That Data... Many of you noticed''(but i'm sure didn't read, wusses)'' that ginormous block of BR networking statistics Bungie had in front of the 6/20 WWU. Should we include a paraphrased version in "Advantages/Disadvantages" or what, cause i would hate to see all that good data go to waste. Anyone? k4karnage Talk Channel | 15:43, 21 June 2008 (UTC) BXR in the 'Changes' Section I'm going to remove it because it wasn't a change to the gun, but a change to the game. Also, the glitch could be preformed with any weapon, it was not limited to that one. 71.243.215.62 21:58, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Famas picture for the BR55 I think that a photo of the Famas is better than the photo of the X-M8 because in their look, BR and Famas look the same... more than the xm8. :They look nothing like the same. --''[[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • MESSAGE'' 19:31, 3 August 2008 (UTC) I think the artists stated that any similarities to the FAMAS were coincidental. You could also argue it looks like an M16.24.15.64.119 21:44, 4 August 2008 (UTC)jake Yes, the similarities to the Famas were purely coincidental. I actually think there may have been some legal issues over it. Grunt Crossing FAMAS is an acronym ppl remember to do it in caps.Maiar 08:52, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Tactics Changes Well, I'm not sure if it's just me, but I figure and I do usually use the "BR" for even close range use in Halo 3 multiplayer, and it is quite effective, does anyone disagree? I'm just asking cause I thought that people might disgaree with some of the changes such as it(BR) being able to used as a close quarters combat weapon. -Point- Heads shots are effective and experienced and great marksmen in Halo 3 are able to obtain headshots in close quarters, thus taking the shield down at a much quicker rate of fire.Oy0sh1o 18:57, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Major Marine weapon question regarding BR In the UNSC Marine wikia page, it says that the BR55 is actually the standard issue rifle of the UNSC Marine corps from Halo 2 onward, and that the Assault Rifle MA5C is actually a naval ship weapon designed for close quarters battle on ships. Is this true or only fan speculation?24.15.64.119 04:05, 13 August 2008 (UTC)jake Dunno last time I checked the UNSC Marine standard issue rifle was actually the MA5C ( I mean well you see like 10,000 of them in the game and uncommonly armed with a BR.) I think its speculation. Futhermore the MA5C ( note its called an ASSAULT Rifle) seems like a future variant of the Thompson or the m4a1 due to its somewhat smaller size. I think its rather a tactical speculation yet not a true one. Oh and did you find the source for it? Cause I really doubt that the player manual would even state that. Oy0sh1o 17:28, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah I agree with you, this is just what somebody wrote on the UNSC Marine Corps page, saying the Halo 3 BR is the Marine's main weapon and the MA5C is only a naval trooper weapon for use on ships in close quarters. However, Bungie kinda proves him wrong in their "profile" of the MA5C where they "interviewed" Marines using it on the front lines. It's a marine weapon no doubt. But someone should fix that page.IamSecretSanta 18:00, 13 August 2008 (UTC)jake Yes, it has been prooved that the MA5C is the standard issue weapon of the UNSC Marines. The BR is a sharpshooter's weapon, assuming they don't have a Sniper Rifle around to shoot. FAMAS/XM8 Inspiration It was confirmed that the similarities to the FAMAS were coincidental. Where is the proof that the XM8 partially inspired it? nice page Nice page I got a lot from it. Great gun! This Weapon is one of my alltime favorite Weapons.Its,when right used,the second powerfulest Sniperweapon after the Sniperrifle and the Laserbeam.Just my opinion. Laserbeam? i take it you mean the particle beam rifle? When i use the BR in multi-player its hit-damage is pathetic. maybe i have a handi-cap on without knowing it. ppl kill me with like 3 bursts to the chest. i give em four to the head and theyer fine.Maiar 08:50, 20 January 2009 (UTC) This gun kicks ass! I love playing team BR's on social slayer. I kick ass with it. I used to think it sucked, but it's a lot better now.--Canadian Reject 16:03, 11 May 2009 (UTC) The BR is laem Srsly, it's unbalanced as hell. Tone down it's power. Or treat it as the power weapon it currently is. No spawns, and 1-2 on map. 22:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) OMG you know nothing about a wiki!Or a talk page in general!Sith Venator 17:19, 4 February 2009 (UTC) And you know nothing of containment! 22:17, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Haha. Good one.--Canadian Reject 16:08, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Crosshair I've made a custom crosshair for the Battle Rifle. Picture: \setlength{\unitlength}{.5in} \begin{picture}(10,10)(-5,5) \linethickness{1pt} \put(-0.75, 0){\vector(1,0){0.50}} \put(0,-0.75){\vector(0,1){0.50}} \put(0.75, 0){\vector(-1,0){0.50}} \put(0,0.75){\vector(0,-1){0.50}} \put(0,0){\circle{2}} \end{picture} Dreaddraco2 21:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC) How to do it: *math *\setlength{\unitlength}{.5in} *\begin{picture}(10,10)(-5,5) *\linethickness{1pt} *\put(-0.75, 0){\vector(1,0){0.50}} *\put(0,-0.75){\vector(0,1){0.50}} *\put(0.75, 0){\vector(-1,0){0.50}} *\put(0,0.75){\vector(0,-1){0.50}} *\put(0,0){\circle{2}} *\end{picture} */math Before and after the "Math" and "/math" add to triangular brackets. (">") Dreaddraco2 21:37, 7 March 2009 (UTC)